1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for providing additional screen area for presenting an interactive application.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computing world has seen many advances over the years. As computing power has expanded, so has the desire to multi-task. As part of multi-tasking, users are able to open up multiple windows of applications on a monitor connected to a computing device and work on the various applications simultaneously. As more and more applications are being opened in distinct windows, it is becoming increasingly evident that the display region of the monitor is in-sufficient to render all the windows simultaneously.
With the expansion of the computing power of mobile computing devices and rising popularity of these devices, mobile computing devices are in effect increasingly becoming the device of choice to access and interact with various applications, such as interactive social media applications, interactive gaming applications, search applications, electronic mail applications, etc.
Another growing trend is in the video gaming industry. As computing power has expanded, developers of video games have likewise created game software that takes advantage of these increases in computing power. To this end, video game developers have been coding games that incorporate sophisticated operations and mathematics to produce a very realistic game experience.
With the evolution of the video game industry and the expansion of the computing power of various computing devices, including the mobile devices, users are able to increasingly use the mobile computing devices to interact with video games. As a result, the developers of video games are increasingly developing game software or game interface that takes advantage of the increase in computing power within the mobile computing devices (or simply “mobile devices”) to enable the users to access and interact with the video games executing locally on a game console or executing remotely on a game server accessed over a cloud gaming system. Today's mobile devices include several different types of hardware integrated into a single device to enable the users to interact with the various applications. For example, many of the mobile devices include a color display, a camera, speakers, and an input mechanism such as buttons, a touch-screen or a stylus, etc., to allow such interaction.
With the growing trend in the video gaming industry and/or use of computing/mobile devices, it is desirable to supplement the limited screen area provided in computing devices, mobile devices, etc., so as to enable users to multitask.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.